Communication devices, such as push-to-talk radio devices, are crucial for effective communication in critical places and circumstances. For example, two-way radio devices, commonly known as walkie-talkies, are extensively used by defense departments, disaster management agencies, traffic police, hospitals, and the like, for public safety and relief. In certain circumstances, such as during emergency incidents, certain statically configured or dynamically determined groups of personnel (e.g., talkgroups) from such agencies may need to communicate. Two-way radio devices can facilitate such group communications.
However, there are certain drawbacks in initiating talkgroup calls in existing two-way radio devices. One of the primary drawbacks is the necessity of manual user navigation between channels, such as a user having to manually navigate from a home channel to a temporary talkgroup channel for the group call and/or having to manually navigate back to the home channel after the talkgroup call ends.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method for group call initiation.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.